Blackbeard Pirates - World Reversion
The Blackbeard Pirates are a significantly powerful pirate crew, led by Marshall D. Teach, better known as "Blackbeard". Their captain, Blackbeard, was originally a member of the Whitebeard Pirates (and Ace's subordinate), until he killed one of his crew mates and defected, heading out on his own and forming his own crew. Blackbeard is Crocodile's replacement among the Shichibukai, having turned in Firefist Ace to gain this position. Blackbeard's flag is that of three skulls: one looking left, one looking forward, and one looking right. This article will cover the Blackbeard Pirates according to the alternate reality of World Reversion, therefore everything after the events of the Sabaody Archipelago and the Straw Hats expulsion from the Grand Line. Crew Members It is unknown how and where Blackbeard met most of his crew mates or how he went about recruiting them, but a good majority of them all share one trait in common: their size compared to average humans. They are either wide or tall or a mixture of both and often tower over normal people. The only known recruitment process for any of them was for Shiryuu who Blackbeard requested to join while they broke into Impel Down. It was also made apparent that four other pirates infiltrated Impel Down purposely for the goal of gathering information on the prison system of the World Government and of the World Government itself. These four pirates are Catarina Devon, Basco Shot, San Juan Wolf and Roche Tomson who all seemed to have some manner of connection to Shiryuu, Teach or one of the other Blackbeard Pirates. *"Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach (Captain) - image:Bsymbol.gif400,000,000 **Marshall D. Teach, commonly referred to as Blackbeard is the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates. He was formerly a member of the Whitebeard Pirates second division led by Portgas D. Ace, until he killed fourth division commander Thatch for the Yami Yami no Mi. He became a Shichibukai member by capturing Ace and handing him over to the Marines. He is one of the many pirates in the Grand Line aiming to become the Pirate King. *Shiryuu "of the Rain" - image:Bsymbol.gif? **Shiryuu was a Chief Jailer of Impel Down until he was imprisoned for his excessive violence towards the prisoners. During the riot caused by Monkey D. Luffy and Marshall D. Teach, he was temporarily freed to deal with the latter. However, instead of dealing with the pirate, Shiryuu aided him and decided to join his crew. He appeared to have some manner of connection to Blackbeard. *"The Supersonic" Van Auger (Sharpshooter) - image:Bsymbol.gif? **Van Auger is the sniper of the Blackbeard Pirates and is an incredibly skilled one at that. He can shoot seagulls far out in the sea from an island so far away that no ship could tell how the seagulls died. *"The Champion" Jesus Burgess (Helmsman) - image:Bsymbol.gif? **Jesus Burgess is the helmsman of the Blackbeard Pirates and is an incredibly strong fighter with the ability to lift whole buildings and hurl them at people with ease. *"Shinigami" Doc Q (Doctor) - image:Bsymbol.gif? **Doc Q is the doctor of the Blackbeard Pirates despite his sickly appearance and incredibly weak body. However, he was seen rowing the giant oars of the first ship of their crew so his strength is brought to question. *Lafitte (Navigator) - image:Bsymbol.gif? **Lafitte is the navigator of the Blackbeard Pirates and was once a police officer in West Blue who got exiled from the island and the force for his excessive cruelty. *Stronger (Horse) - image:Bsymbol.gif? **Stronger is the horse that Doc Q rides around on. Despite being able to carry the ailing doctor, Stronger is just as sick and weak looking as he is. *Catarina Devon - image:Bsymbol.gif310,000,000 **Catarina was recently recruited to the crew when she was released from Impel Down. She seems to have some relationship with Shiryuu and was in on a plan to gather information for the World Government for Blackbeard. *"The Heavy Drinking" Basco Shot - image:Bsymbol.gif303,000,000 **Basco was recently recruited to the crew when he was released from Impel Down. He seems to have some relationship with Shiryuu and was in on a plan to gather information for the World Government for Blackbeard. *"Colossal Battleship" San Juan Wolf - image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 **San Juan was recently recruited to the crew when he was released from Impel Down. He seems to have some relationship with Shiryuu and was in on a plan to gather information for the World Government for Blackbeard. It was also by his hand that the crew was supplied a new ship: the Great Wolf. *Roche Tomson - image:Bsymbol.gif250,000,000 **Roche was recently recruited to the crew when he was released from Impel Down. He seems to have some relationship with Shiryuu and was in on a plan to gather information for the World Government for Blackbeard, being the first person to actually mention that they were locked up for three years for it. Crew Strength The Blackbeard Pirates are much stronger than normal pirates that is shown so far. Their attack on Drum Island was overwhelming to the point that it forced its king Wapol to flee the country entirely. Also, the fact they took a direct attack from Ace and managed to get up after it shows they are stronger then normal. They were also able to break into Impel Down and made it to Level 4 without much difficulty. Aside from their great endurance and strengths, each member seems to show high level skills in their own professions. In a way, they are a dark version of the Straw Hat Pirates, especially due to their abnormal crew size despite their strength. The sniper, Van Auger the "Supersonic", has incredible eyesight and speed, being able to shoot a flock of seagulls from a distance so far the Straw Hats couldn't even see the island he was on. He is able to predict where a bullet is going to hit, and can run at an amazing speed to avoid it. The helmsman, Jesus Burgess the "Champion", is a wrestling champion who possess incredible strength and won every fight while he was in Mock Town. He is also able to throw buildings with much ease and at impressive distances. Lafitte, the navigator and a former policeman, has very stealthy movements, and was able to sneak into the World Government headquarters of Mariejoa during a meeting between several high-ranking Marine officials and three Shichibukai members completely undetected until he spoke up, a feat made even greater by his wearing tap shoes. He also seems to possess a Devil Fruit power that allows him to transform his hands to wings for flight. The doctor, Doc Q the "Shinigami", and his horse Stronger have yet to show any abilities, and for the matter appears to be weak with their sickness. However, it is doubted Blackbeard would accept a weakling into his crew. Indeed, despite their illness, Doc Q was still able to help row their raft, and Stronger was still able to carry Doc Q. The newest member, "Shiryuu of the Rain", is a powerful swordsman and a former Chief Guard of Impel Down, equal to the extremely powerful Warden Magellan, who was strong enough to take care of Monkey D. Luffy, hundreds of prisoners, and the Blackbeard Pirates alone (though Shiryuu noted that the crew had been careless against Magellan's poisonous powers). However, the true strength of the Blackbeard Pirates lies in their fearsome captain, Marshall D. Teach, better known as "Blackbeard". A relatively unknown name, Blackbeard has performed the incredible feat of landing a permanent scar on the Red Haired Shanks, who is, as one of the Yonkou, one of the four strongest pirates in the world, prior to eating a Devil Fruit, as well as defeating two well known Whitebeard commanders, Portgas D. Ace and Thatch. He also ate one of the most powerful Devil Fruits in history, the Yami Yami no Mi, and holds the position of a Shichibukai (albeit on the dangers of losing the latter due to his treasonous actions of attacking Impel Down and releasing dangerous criminals). Profession and Capabilities *Marshall D. Teach: Captain; Yami Yami no Mi, Super Human Strength, Extreme durability *Shiryuu: Skilled swordsman *Van Auger: Sniper; High level accuracy and shooting skills, High speed movements *Jesus Burgess: Super Human Strength, High durability *Doc Q: Doctor; Apparent strength despite looking frail and sick *Lafitte: Navigator; Highly stealthy even when wearing tap shoes, Unknown Devil Fruit power that allows him to grow wings, High speed movements *Stronger: Able to carry Doc Q's large body despite appearing weak *Catarina Devon: Unknown *Basco Shot: Unknown *San Juan Wolf: Unknown *Roche Tomson: Unknown Bounties After the events of Impel Down, Blackbeard was given a relatively high bounty of 400,000,000 and the four prisoners he freed had their bounties reinstated. As a result of this, the Blackbeard Pirates are now a dangerous threat to the World Government with their growing numbers. "Blackbeard" Marshall D. Teach": Blackbeard's bounty was shown as image:Bsymbol.gif400,000,000 after the events at Impel Down and the fact he participated in the riot and betrayed the World Government. Shiryuu "of the Rain": He has yet to receive a bounty. "The Supersonic" Van Auger: He has yet to receive a bounty. "The Champion" Jesus Burgess: He has yet to receive a bounty. "Shinigami" Doc Q: He has yet to receive a bounty. Lafitte: He has yet to receive a bounty. Stronger: He has yet to receive a bounty, but being a horse simply made for travel it is unlikely he will get one. Catarina Devon: Devon's former bounty was reinstated at image:Bsymbol.gif310,000,000 after she broke out of Impel Down. "Mighty Drinker" Basco Shot: Shot's former bounty was reinstated at image:Bsymbol.gif303,000,000 after he broke out of Impel Down. "Colossal Battleship" San Juan Wolf: Wolf's former bounty was reinstated at image:Bsymbol.gif300,000,000 after he broke out of Impel Down. Roche Tomson: Tomson's former bounty was reinstated at image:Bsymbol.gif250,000,000 after he broke out of Impel Down. Relationships amongst the Crew There does not appear to be any strong bonding between the crew like the Straw Hat Pirates but the crew did show some concern for Blackbeard when he was injured during his battle with Portgas D. Ace and even attempted to help put out the fires covering his body. Shiryuu, Catarina, Basco, San Juan and Roche seem to have some kind of relationship between them as they all seemed to know each other outside of just being prison inmates in Impel Down. Roche also accounted to knowing Blackbeard when he revealed they were all part of his plan of being locked in the great gaol for three years to gather information about the World Government. Dreams The only known member to have a dream is Blackbeard himself who sees himself becoming the Pirate King the same as Luffy. Members' Dreams *''Blackbeard's dream'' is to become the Pirate King and find the treasure of One Piece. Locations Visited These are the islands that Blackbeard and his crew have visited according to the alternate reality of World Reversion. Grand Line *Impel Down History Riot of Impel Down Saga Hell Fortress Break-in Blackbeard was initially called with his fellow Shichibukai to meet at Marineford in order to fight Whitebeard when the execution of Portgas D. Ace was set to take place but almost immediately after feasting at Mariejois he left for Impel Down and staged a break-in for the sole purpose of finishing off Ace before he could escape. Teach ended up getting into a fight with Natsume of the Revolutionaries that ended in him failing to kill Ace, but it seemed he had another ulterior motive within the fortress itself. Shiryuu was freed in order to fight Blackbeard but instead the former gaoler betrayed the prison and released four other prisoners: Catarina Devon, Basco Shot, San Juan Wolf, and Roche Tomson. The five of them had a plan forged with Blackbeard that involved gathering information about the prison system and the World Government itself. At the end of the chaotic invasion through Impel Down, Blackbeard recruited the five former prisoners and San Juan Wolf called for his coated ship the Great Wolf which had been hiding under the depths of sea for three years waiting for the moment that its master would call for it. The newly reformed Blackbeard Pirates escaped on the large galleon and made for the open ocean. Major Battles *Marshall D. Teach vs. Natsume *Van Auger vs. Portgas D. Ace *Marshall D. Teach and Blackbeard Pirates vs. Magellan Trivia *These Blackbeard Pirates are no different from their canon counterparts, but exist in an alternate reality from what is currently going on in the original series. Related Articles *Catarina Devon *Basco Shot *San Juan Wolf *Roche Tomson Category:Crews Category:Subrosian